


Valentine’s On A Budget

by Smartasslittlesteve



Series: Newsies Valentines One Shots [3]
Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Boys In Love, Cookies, Cuddling, Flour fight, M/M, the notebook, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 04:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17759702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smartasslittlesteve/pseuds/Smartasslittlesteve
Summary: Jack and Crutchie are broke college students so to celebrate Valentine’s Day they make sugar cookies (the cheapest and most romantic)





	Valentine’s On A Budget

      “Happy Valentines Day,” Jack yawned out, cuddling closer to Crutchie and kissing his cheek.

“You too, babe.” 

“What do you want to do?”

Crutchie paused, thinking for a moment. They couldn’t exactly do the usual Valentines things like dinner or chocolates since University was expensive and they were just scraping by as it was, but they had to do something. 

“We can bake cookies!” Crutchie suggested. “And put heart sprinkles on them.”

“You’re adorable,” Jack smiled, kissing him softly “Lets do it,” 

 

The two layed in bed for another hour or so before pulling themselves out of bed and getting to work on their sugar cookies— the cheapest ones they could make.

“Let's cut them into heart shapes!” Jack suggested as he poured a cup of flour into their mixing bowl. 

“And we can melt some chocolate chips and drizzle chocolate on them!”

“Perfect. Now can you pass me the sugar, Sugar?”

Crutchie rolled his eyes as he pushed the container of sugar towards him, pulling the now-melted margarine out of the microwave and pouring it into the bowl.

“Thank you,” Jack kissed him quickly before measuring out the sugar and mixing their dough.

“Okay Mr Arts Major, I’ll make the balls of dough and you can cut them into hearts,” Crutchie said, shouldering Jack lightly.

They worked quickly in quiet contentment, trading kisses every few minutes, Crutchie wrapped up in Jack’s arms once the cookies were in the oven.

“You have dough all over your hands it’s getting on my shirt,” Jack complained when he started to run his hands over his back, prompting Crutchie to deliberately wipe his hands on Jack’s shirt. 

     “Oh, you wanna play  _ that  _ game.” He subtly reached for the flour, rubbing a handful into Crutchie’s hair.

     “Hey!”

     “You deserved it!”

     “Well you deserve this, then!” Crutchie giggled, shoving a handful down Jack’s shirt.

     The kitchen broke out into a war as the two fought over control of the flour, covering the room in a powdery sheet. They froze when the sound of their timer ringing cut through their giggles.

     “Truce?” Jack asked jokingly.

     “Truce.”

     They pulled the cookies out of the oven, marveling in the fact that they were only slightly burnt around the edges. 

     “We forgot to melt the chocolate,” Crutchie laughed, leaning against Jack’s chest.

     “We can do that while they cool,” He said pulling out a bowl and filling it with chocolate chips, while Crutchie started moving the cookies from the sheet to the cooling rack. 

     “Okay, let’s chocolate these boys up and watch adorable romance movies while we eat them.” Jack said, pulling out a spoon and mixing a tiny bit of vodka into it, drizzling the dark lacquer over the chocolates. 

     “Shouldn’t we have breakfast first?” 

     “Fiiiiiiine,” Jack whined. “Can you pour us some cereal, please?”

     “Of course love,”

     They quickly shoveled their Frosted Flakes into their mouth, Jack turning on The Notebook. Crutchie tucked himself under Jack’s arm and put a cookie to his lips, smiling as Jack took a bite, then kissing him so that he could taste it himself. 

 


End file.
